


The Last Of Us: World Filled with Hopes, Dreams and Butterflies

by ArithanaAkeldama



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: How Do I Tag, What have I done once again, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArithanaAkeldama/pseuds/ArithanaAkeldama
Summary: This is a story of my characters meeting original characters of The Last of Us and how their story goes. Sad story with twist and turns and still going. (I tried something new)





	1. This Cruel World...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of how The Last of Us II should have gone.

This world... It's cruel, isn't it? This world is full of bullshit and horrible people. I have seen the worst in this world, yet I remain hopeful that someday we will be happy and free of this horror. I have seen broken families, crying children, grieving parents. I have seen what happened. And I was one of those who lost their everything. It changed how I looked at this world. I want to make a change and help people. Some day, I will be free. I am sorry my sweet darlings, I wish I would have been better....

* * *

Our heroes, Kora and William are walking on streets. They are on their way to quarantine zone where they could be free of this all danger. Of this hectic world.

On their way they met Firefly members, who tried to kill them. They just blindly attacked duo, who somehow managed to win, even they were outnumbered. Five Firefly members against two strategic persons? What could go wrong? Well, obviously everything for those idiotic Firefly members, but oh well. Now Kora and William has nice and new weapons and more ammo for them. And even a car.

They are walking on street, sneaking and checking every corner in case of enemies and infected. As they are sneaking on building, they hear gunshots and yelling and screaming from behind the corner. As they sneak to see what is happening, they see two humans, man and woman, fighting against group of looters who are clearly on the win. 

"Kora. We have to help them" William whispers to Kora, who answers coldly: "Will, we are not going to help them or we are going to die", but Will takes his sniper rifle he stole from one Firefly soldier. He takes better pose, laying on the floor on his stomach and aims his gun at the one of the looters. "I have clear vision" William informs Kora, who then lays down too and takes her binoculars.

"One on the left up, can shoot at anytime... We have five enemies. Four on the ground and one up on the ledge. Take care of the one up. I go to help those two and create a distraction" Kora puts her binoculars in her backpack and takes a machete in her hand. "Now" Kora says and William shoots down the sniper.

"What?" One of the looters wonders and suddenly Kora jumps down on him and hits his neck with the machete. That is when Will shoots down another looter and these two shoots down the last enemies. Will comes down and helps trio to loot their enemies.  
As they are leaving, these two stops Kora and Will. "Hey. Thanks for help" Man smiles and woman walks to him. "Name is Tommy" This man smiles to duo while reloading his gun. "I am Maria" the woman smiles now. "We are William and Kora" William smiles and shakes hands with Maria. "We could use your help" Tommy smiles to duo, who wonders.

Kora then listens something. "Did you hear something?" Kora asks and trio takes a look around them. Suddenly more looters runs to place. "Take cover!" Kora yells and all starts running to take cover from every corner or place they see and thankfully they do, because one threw a grenade.

Just as Tommy takes shelter someone shoots his shoulder. William takes a look at Tommy's wound. "Not that bad, I can patch it up" William tells Maria and Kora, which takes their guns and scans the area from enemies. "I need some time" Will speaks to women, who are checking the area. "I can give you 5 minutes. Then we are leaving" Kora tells her brother, who laughs: "Make it seven" Will laughs and Kora chuckles. She then opens fire and shoots down a sniper. 

"Get in the cover!" Kora yells to Maria, who takes shelter behind a wall. Kora then aims her gun at most heavily armed man and smirks. "Boom. Headshot" Kora smirks and shoots. Bullet pierces enemy's skull and man falls on the ground dead and bleeding crimson red blood which flows everywhere around him.

Kora then takes some shelter as group tries to shoot her down now. "Tommy! Are you okay?" Maria calls to the man and Tommy laughs painfully: "Yeah..." and Maria takes a look at man. "Your brother is waiting for you to come back..." Maria speaks and then takes a look at enemies which are reloading their guns. Maria shoots ones shoulder and that is when Kora comes from her hide and throws a Molotov at group inflaming everyone there. Only few members survive.

And together with Marias help, Kora manages to take down enemies which are running towards them while inflames. Then last ones runs away. And just as the shoot out is over, Tommy is ready to leave with some help. Kora takes a look at how her brother tries his best to carry Tommy on his back, but sighs heavily. "Let me handle it" Kora sighs and takes Tommy on her back on pickyback ride.

Kora carries Tommy in car which Kora and William left and hide in a small building. They take Maria and Tommy with them. In the car group talks together. "Thanks for saving my life" Tommy smiles as Kora drives the car and Will sits on the backseat with Tommy so Maria can sit in the front seat. "Just focus on surviving. I heard there’s family waiting for you to come back" Kora tells man, who nods slowly. 

Maria instructs Kora to drive to right place where they are safe. As they arrive to the place, they see huge doors. "So you live here, huh?" Kora asks as Will is marvelled. "Yeah. I am the leader of this place…" Tommy smiles now and Kora nods to him slowly and then takes a look at William.

"Let’s go Will" Kora turns to her brother, but Maria stops them. "We could use your help. You were amazing out there" Maria smiles and Tommy agrees with her. "Come. Let me show places to you" Tommy smiles genuinely innocently and Will turns to her sister. "They are right. They could use our help and we theirs. We have no place to go" Will tells his sister, who is little against this, but after a short while she agrees, because Will promises to take care of Tommy's wound.

Kora is walking around the settlement with Will and Tommy. "It's always nice to have more friends and bigger family" Tommy smiles and William nods to him: "It indeed is". Kora stays silent. She only listens to duos talking. "So... Can you take us in? Do you have place for us?" Will smiles to Tommy, who checks his arm. "Well, we need more doctors and more strong warriors are always welcome" Tommy smiles to duo, making both smile. "Let's check if we found a house for you two" Tommy tells duo and all three walks to see Maria, who is already coming to see them excitedly.

Later that day, Tommy, Kora and Will walks in to a small house. They look around and find two bedrooms, small living room with kitchen in the same place. There's everything they need, beds, place for foods, even electricity. "Kora... Are you seeing this?" Will is pressing the switch that turns light on and off. "I haven't seen these things in ages..." Will speaks while being marveled. Kora only smiles to her younger brother.

Kora then walks to a small bedroom. As she looks around, she slowly walks inside the room. She sits down on the bed, puts down her backpack and looks around. "We are safe..." Kora whispers quietly in the quiet house and both, Will and Tommy, nods to her.

Kora takes a look in front of her, at her backpack and then takes hold of her necklace. "I am safe..." She stays quiet and fragile as she feels how tears hits her eyes. She hides her face and Will walks to his sister, who is sobbing without making any noise. "It's okay..." Will repeats to Kora, while holding her hand. Kora nods few times and then takes a deep breath. Tommy only wonders, but doesn't ask. He has seen enough to understand what these two has gone through.

Later that week Kora and Will have found their place in the settlement. They are back from hunt as they bring clothes, food and weapons with ammo to settlement. Tommy and Maria thanks duo as they bring everything to settlement. "You two are just amazing" Maria like states and duo only laughs slightly. "I also found some medicine. For those who are wounded" Will smiles now taking a look into his backpack.

Kora then checks all guns and turns to look at Tommy, who walks to see the guns on the table where Kora is putting them from her backpack and ones she was carrying. "You know pretty much of guns... It's surprising" Tommy laughs and Kora takes a look at mans eyes and then at guns. "I was part of group who called themselves Anarchists. They taught me a lot about guns" Kora explains to man and puts pistol down. Tommy only nods to woman. 

"These are all we found. These are for hunters and those are for guards" Kora points first at hunting rifles and then smaller, yet heavier guns. Then she starts pulling out all the ammo from her backpack. "You have brought a lot" Maria notes now as she stares at everything duo has brought. "Just all we found" Kora tells to woman, who thanks Kora and Will again. "Now if you excuse me, I am hungry" Kora laughs and makes group laugh a little.

Kora leaves to see her house and in the house she puts her backpack down and walks to kitchen where she takes small can of food. She smiles, thanks for the food and sits down to eat. As she is eating, Will comes to see her. "Today is the dance! I am going to see my friends!" Will smiles widely and happily and Kora only nods: "Have fun".

"Aren't you coming?" Will asks and Kora shakes her head. "Have to be ready if I need to go to hunt tomorrow" Kora explains to her brother, making him smile. "You sure want to keep everyone safe" Will smiles and puts his empty backpack on couch before he leaves. But at the door he stops. "Come. You want to see this" Will tells to his sister and woman sighs: "Maybe" and that makes William party.

Everyone are getting ready for the dance they are having this night. It's to celebrate their safety and to have fun, to rise their moral. Dance is held in huge building where's a dancefloor and Kora and William walks to see the dance. There's people playing music and everyone are having fun.

William goes to dance with his new friends he got here and they take him joyfully with them to the dance. Kora walks to see how her brother is having the time of his life with others as they are dancing. She sees a man little away from her, sitting on bench.  
As children are dancing and having fun in the dance, Kora walks to man and sits next to him. "First time in the party?" Kora asks and man takes a look at her. "Is that your daughter?" Kora tries small talk with the man, so she won’t look so lonely. She points at small girl with reddish hair.

Man just takes a look at Kora, but turns away quickly. "I am just trying to talk" Kora chuckles then and gets up. "She is like my daughter, but we are not blood-related" man speaks out now and Kora takes a look at her and then at girl dancing with other children. "You have done good" Kora then tells man, sitting down again. "But you don’t know what I have done?" Man like asks and Kora nods: "Every parent needs to hear that every once in a while" smiling to male and man thanks her. 

Kora then holds out her hand: "Name’s Kora" and shakes hands with man, who introduces himself: "Joel". Duo then takes relaxed poses and starts watching over partying group. They talk together about living in the settlement and how nice life can be.

"You are the one who brought those new guns and ammo for us?" Joel asks then from Kora, who nods: "And food and clothes" and Joel smiles to woman gently. "Thank you, I am one of those hunters and new guns were just what we needed" Joel explains to Kora and Kora giggles: "I am a hunter too, I knew we needed new guns".

As duo are sitting there, this young girl named Ellie, takes Joels hand and brings him to dance too. Kora chuckles to man, who is trying to leave, but Ellie holds his hand. "Kora! Join us!" William smiles now and Kora shakes her head. Suddenly this Ellie brings Kora dance too. Now all are dancing and having fun. 

As the music turns into slower, Ellie tells Joel to ask Kora dance with him. "Ask her to dance with you" Girl smirks and Joel sighs. "Now" Will smiles and Joel walks to Kora. "Would you like to dance with me?" Joel asks quite straight and Kora laughs slightly: "Sure" and duo walks to dance together.

Music is slow and so is their steps. They are waltzing around and seems happy. Ellie and Will are both excited as they see how duo likes each others company. Joel moves woman around the dance floor gently and duo sees those "real" couples dancing, such as Tommy and Maria, which makes them little uncomfortable, but they are enjoying their time together.

"Seems like you have found company for yourself" Tommy smiles to Joel, who laughs: "Maybe you should go to hunt together?" Maria like asks and then music ends and more happy music starts playing. Joel and Kora takes a look at each others and then at Tommy and Maria as all of them stops dancing. "You are our best hunters, maybe we could get more everything if you went together" Tommy smirks slightly as he looks into Joels eyes. 

Joel sighs shaking his head. Kora then stretches rising her arms up. "Time to go to sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Kora smiles, mostly to Joel, as man is staring at her. She smiles to man and leaves then without looking behind her and Joel turns to look at his brother, Tommy and his wife Maria. "What?" Man asks and duo laughs as Will comes to see them too. "William" Will introduces himself to man, who nods: "I know you. Our medic. You treated Ellie's wound on one day".

Will smiles to Ellie now, who walks to see Joel too. "Can I come hunt with you two?" Ellie asks from Joel, who wonders: "We won't be going anywhere?" like asking and Ellie crosses her arms, just like Will. "Joel..." Tommy laughs and group walks to side, so other people can dance. They start talking together, about everything and Tommy tries to get Joel to go to hunt with Kora.


	2. Hunting the Huntress

Kora wakes up early. She quickly gets dressed and leaves the house. It's still so early that she can see sunrise. On her way she meets with other residents and she gets greetings from everyone. "Hey Kora! You are getting up early" A woman smiles to Kora, who nods: "I have to. I am going to hunt" and woman smiles hiding her mouth in excitement: "Enjoy your time or something then!" and Kora laughs to woman. 

As Kora gets to armory, she meets with Tommy, Joel, Maria and Ellie. "Good morning. What's happening?" Kora asks smirking as she looks at Ellie and Joel. "Morning" Joel smiles then with Ellie to woman. "We are joining the hunt!" Ellie speaks excitedly and Kora gets the thing now. These are her hunting partners.

"Didn't I tell you that I will go alone?" Kora asks from group, who all turns to Tommy now. "Well, we can't let you go alone. It would be too dangerous" Man speaks while checking a map. "But I don't take risk that we would lose a child. She is not coming. Her life is important" Kora tells group, but Ellie crosses her arms. "Hey! I can protect myself" Ellie tells woman, who smirks now looking down at the girl. "Prove it then" Kora crosses her arms and Ellie smiles, as she likes challenges.

Soon Kora, Ellie and Joel are walking in the woods, hunting down deers. "So... What made you turn into a hunter?" Ellie asks from woman, who is checking area with binoculars. "I was hunted. Decided I didn't want to stay as one" Kora explains and then gives binoculars to girl. "Look there" Woman points towards a lake. There's swans on the lake, swimming. "Wow..." Ellie smiles as she looks at swans.

Joel smiles looking at Ellie, who gives binoculars back to Kora. "But.. How did you end up in the settlement? And isn't Will like your brother? How you know so much about guns and hunting and?-" Ellie continues with questions and Kora laughs: "You sure like questions" as she takes her gun going down near the ground. 

Ellie and Joel takes a look into direction where woman is staring at smiles and Ellie continues: "I like questions. Now answer" and woman smiles aiming her gun at deer. But she stops. She sees deer with it's calf. She takes her gun back and gets up. "Ellie. Come" Kora smiles and walks towards the deer with it's calf and Ellie and Joel follows her.

Slowly woman walks to deer, starting to pet it. Ellie gets surprised and smiles as she gets to pet the calf. "World is a wonderful place, Ellie. You just have to make sure to play by it's rules" Kora smiles to girl, who nods petting the calf. Joel walks to duo, getting to pet the deer too, but suddenly a gun shot pierces the air and deers runs into the woods as all three, Kora, Ellie and Joel moves down and hides.

They hear loud laughing and Kora starts to sneak towards the direction where laughing comes from. She sees how two men are laughing, and have just killed a bear cub. "Where's the mommy now?" Men laughs and Kora gets angry. Joel sees this and takes his gun. "Wait" Kora whispers. She points far away and Joel and Ellie sees bear with two cubs.

The bear crowls into air and then runs away. "GET THEM!" Another one of the men yells taking his gun, but Kora aims her gun at ground in front of him. Kora smirks and shoots the ground in front of the man, making men stop moving. Kora smirks standing up then.

Man gets scared and moves backwards quickly. "If I was you I would run" Kora yells now to man as she is standing up and man laughs: "Who are you to tell us what to do?" and Kora smirks. "I want that" Kora smiles pointing at their huge deer. "Not a chance" Now the man, who spoke to Kora speaks again. 

"Hey, Adam..." Now another man speaks little scared and they turn to look at same direction where that bear ran. They see how that same bear is running towards them. Kora smirks. "FUCK!" Adam yells and starts running away with his friend. Kora, Joel and Ellie runs away to different direction and on their way they end up into a small town.

Kora stops as she sees a huge shopping mall. "Kora?" Joel wonders now as Kora shakes her head. "Let's go back" Kora tells, but Joel suggests that they would go to the shopping mall and try to find if there's anything for them. "Come. It won't take long" Joel tells woman, who bites her teeth together: "We won't be safe there", but Ellies words makes her think: "Like we are safe anywhere".

Together they start to scavenge the shopping mall. They find literally nothing. No food, nor ammo, weapons or anything useful. Not even tools. They are leaving empty handed, as they hear heavy steps and clicking noise. Clicking noise? Oh, shit... All three turns to look to same direction.

They see two clickers walking towards them. Joel throws a bottle he found at the wall far away from group and all three gets to escape to different direction. On their way, they have to sneak as they hear more steps. Kora takes a look at sees few humans walking there. And these are not infected. These are awake and very alive.

"I heard clicker" One of the five members tells his friends. They are sneaking, but trio are watching after them, like checking are they enemies or friends. "We must be careful. We don't know if that crazy bitch got here..." One speaks now and Kora realizes that they are talking about her. Those are same group as those who they met in the woods.

"Fuck" She thinks in her mind as she stays hidden with Ellie and Joel. Joel throws an empty can he found from the ground far away and shows how to get outside. At the outside they get ready for the humans. They must be ready if those guys wants to kill Kora, Joel and Ellie.

Trio hides into the woods and Kora takes her hunting rifle and checks it reloading it. "Ellie. Learn the rules before starting the game. Then you just have to play better than anyone else" Kora smirks as she aims her gun at the door seeing how group of men walks outside. "Where's that bitch?..." One of the group speaks annoyedly. "When I find her, I will kill her for scaring me..." One of the group, that Adam, speaks. 

Kora moves closer to the ground, just like Ellie and Joel and trio are just checking how group are walking away from them. "Are you ready?" Kora asks from duo, who wonders. "For what?" Ellie asks and Kora smirks: "For a show" and she shoots down one of the men.

As all the men wonders what is happening, Kora reloads and another one goes down. Then third bullet and third enemy. And fourth bullet pierces the air. As last one is standing there wondering what is happening, scared and full of fear, Kora shoots him down too. Joel and Ellie are horrified and marveled at the same time. 

Kora gets up and walks to check the men. She takes a look at Joel and Ellie, who walks to her. "This is the last time I join you in hunt" Kora tells duo, who wonders: "But... We survived?" and Kora sighs shaking her head: "Not all of us just wants to survive. Some of us wants to live. Without fear" and then starts looting. After it, she walks towards their settlement, Joel and Ellie following her. 

As Kora is walking, she stops to look at how a butterfly flies over her towards the sky. She smiles softly and continues her walking then. Joel and Ellie takes a look at each others and then at woman, both shrugging. They wonder, but won't say anything.

And as they get back to the settlement, she goes right away to talk to Tommy. "Tommy!" Woman calls out to Tommy, who turns to look at Kora. "How did it go?" Tommy asks and Kora starts speaking over him. "That would be last time as I go with them. I won't take risk that child could die. It was too close. Two clickers and group of looters" Kora explains to Tommy, who is so out now. He just stares at Kora.

Joel and Ellie walks to see duo too and Ellie explains quickly how Kora handled the enemy group. How casually she took them down. "Her look didn't even stir!" Ellie smiles and Kora wonders. "Child... You shouldn't be happy. I killed people" Kora speaks to Ellie, who shakes her head. "You protected us" Ellie tells Kora, who sighs. She only shakes her head and leaves to her house.

As Kora gets back home, she takes her notebook and writes there up five tallies. She then puts the notebook in hide under huge books. She then walks to the kitchen as she hears how door opens and closes. Will is finally home. "You hungry?" Kora asks as she sees how her brother walks to kitchen.

"I heard that the hunting didn't go well..." Will speaks to his sister, who nods making some food for herself. "Well... Let's say it could have gone better" Kora tells her brother, who sighs heavily. "Kora! This might be a big chance for you to find lifetime partner! He is amazing hunter, like you!" Will continues speaking pretty loudly and Kora goes silent. "Do you think I wish a new partner?... It hasn't been that long since-" Kora speaks, but Will stops her: "It's been years!" and Kora goes silent again.

"Kora.. You deserve happiness. And... It's time to let _him_ rest" Will speaks to his sister, leaving the house then and Kora sits down, starting to sob quietly. "No Kora... Don't cry" Kora whispers to herself and takes a deep breath. She takes a look at her necklace and then she turns to look at mirror she sees on wall. "Pathetic..." Kora whispers still and gets up. She doesn't feel like eating anymore, but she makes herself eat. She needs food and rest.


	3. Memories are the worst nightmares

A young boy, only 6 winters old, is running in an abandoned shopping mall. Boy is small, short and fragile. His brown hair is short, like just cut. He wears shorts, worn-out t-shirt with jacket over it and sneakers. As he is running, he is having the time of his life. He runs here and there.

After him walks a tall man with tuft dark beard and dark worn-out clothing. He is tall, having black leather jacket over him, his gentle blue eyes are looking around them, like checking every corner. He looks like he is in his 30s. Together they are scavenging for food, clothes, ammo and weapons. Anything useful. "Papai! Come!" Young boy yells and man jogs to him.

Boy shows a jewelry store which is mostly looted already. "Ian... We don't need these" Man speaks to young boy, who nods, but smiles: "Mamas birthday is coming" and Man realizes it too: "Right...", he had already forgot the birthday of his lover, his wife. "You forgot?" Ian asks and man laughs: "Kinda" and duo starts scavenging for best jewelry for their loved one.

Ian is checking all boxes as his father is searching for more important things. Suddenly boy pulls his fathers shirt. Man turns to look at boy, who shows his hands and there's small pendant with chain. On it reads: "Best mom ♥" and boy smiles brigthly. "It's perfect" Man smiles to young one, who puts the pendant in his pocket.

Then boy starts running out of the store, his father following him closely. They sneak to the second floor where they see a young woman searching for clothes in small shop. "Mama!" Boy yells happily and woman turns to look at duo. Softly she starts smiling. She has long reddish-brown hair kept on braid and wears worn-out clothing, probably being a looter.

Woman turns to face duo and opens her arms bending down as Ian starts running towards her. She hugs boy, smiling happily as boy chuckles. Woman then gets up taking her stuff from the ground such as her backpack and gun. "Ready?" Woman asks from duo, who nods smiling. "Ian. Want to show what you found?" Man asks now and woman looks first at the man and then at Ian. "Matthew? Ian? What have you found?" Woman asks and duo smiles.

Ian puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out the pendant with necklace. "A gift for you, Mama" Ian smiles to woman, who takes pendant in her hands. She smiles gently, kindly, and tears in her eyes. "Thank you" Woman tells duo, who high fives and then trio starts looking for way out. On their way they gather some important stuff, such as food.

As they are walking on stairs towards the entrance, they hear talking. "No one here" They hear and all three hides quickly. They see group of five some kind of soldiers, wearing armor and carries heavy weapons. "No looters nor survivors" One of the group speaks and then only woman tells: "Let's get moving then" and group is leaving.

But as they are leaving, Ian drops can of food. "What was that?" Group asks from each others and turns around to see how Matthew and Ian are holding cans of food. "GET THEM!" Group yells and all three starts running away, Matthew holding Ian in his arms.

As they run behind a corner, Matthew gives Ian to woman and loads his gun. "Get to the safety" Matthew tells woman, who nods and starts running while holding boy in her arms. Matthew throws a grenade, which he has saved for these moments, at the enemies and destroys their formation. Then he shoots few enemies and starts running too.

At the exit, Matthew meets with woman and Ian. Together they run outside and hide to the building near the shopping mall. "Will they find us?" Ian asks and Matthew shakes his head as they hide behind a front desk. "They won't" Matthew messes boys hair and smiles to woman, who takes her pistol, loading it just in case.

Trio then looks at door seeing how three soldiers runs outside. Three of the five survived that explosion. Matthew pulls duo down too and all three are now hiding and listening to steps and speaking of the soldiers. They are all silent and soldiers runs away.

Just as trio are leaving they see same soldiers walking back. Woman takes child on her arms and starts running as Matthew covers them with his rifle. "Take them down! They might be carriers!" One of the soldier yells and Matthew shoots him. Woman lets Ian down and takes her pistol shooting down one soldier.

Trio then hears running and turns to look behind them. They see more armed soldiers, all running towards them. They stop and aim their guns at trio. "MAMA!" Ian yells turning to face his mother, who looks terrified. That is when the soldiers opens fire at trio.

* * *

"Kora!" Woman hears familiar voice calling her and she wakes up from her sleep. "What?" Kora asks and her brother sighs as he is driving the car. "Did you see a nightmare? Again? Do you wanna talk about it?" Will asks and Kora sighs: "William... It was the same dream as before... That same memory" and William sighs heavily too.

They drive to their settlement. As they get inside, they meet with their friends. And as they bring ammo and food and clothes to settlement, their leader, Tommy, joins to celebrating people. "Thank you!" Tommy smiles to duo, who only nods as they give clothes and such to those who need them. "I found medicine too" William smiles to Tommy and now Tommy's wife, Maria comes to see group. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Maria smiles and William laughs: "I found just what we needed for those sick people. Everyone will be okay in no time".

"You two are heroes" Maria smiles as she checks everything duo brought for them. "We are just doing our job" Kora smiles and William nods smiling too. "Kora. William. Thank you" Tommy smiles and duo takes a look at each others and fist bumps. Then duo laughs hugging each others. "It was actually quite easy. We were just ratting or some could say scavenging" Kora laughs and group wonders: "Ratting?" and Kora explains quickly: "We were being rats. Rummaging places where those looters had been fighting. We scurried off quickly when we heard someone coming" and everyone understands.

Kora then leaves to her house. She walks to her room, takes her notebook from a drawer and writes up few tallies. She sighs looking at papers filled with them. Then she puts the notebook back, under the books. She hears how someone knocks the door and goes to open it.

Behind the door is Joel. "Hey" Joel starts and Kora sighs heavily. "Not you" Kora speaks and is already closing the door, when Joel stops her. Kora takes a look at man, eyes open wide looking surprised. "I am so fucking surprised, I give you exact ten seconds to explain yourself" Kora tells man, who thanks her and starts talking quickly.

"I came to apologize" Joel starts and Kora crosses her arms. "This was Ellie's idea, right?" Kora asks and man shakes his head: "It was our idea, not only hers" and man continues quickly: "I came to apologize for our behavior. We didn't want to put you in danger nor to put Ellie in danger. Ellie is strong-willed and I have taught her well".

Kora only looks at man like she doesn't care at all. "Your point? You did it anyways" Kora speaks to man, who wonders. "What you want?" Kora asks and man sighs: "I came to ask you to come hunt with me. Ellie stays here this time" and Kora nods. "Well. I am surprised. And flattered. I didn't except you to come here. So I will join you. And we take Ellie with us. This time, we will teach her about hunting" Kora speaks to man, who starts to smile.

"Let's go then" Joel smiles and Kora goes to change her clothes. She then walks with Joel to armory where Ellie is already waiting for duo. "So...?" Ellie like asks from Joel, who takes a look at Kora. "Girl. Get ready. You are joining us" Kora smirks and Ellie gets excited.

Ellie takes a bow, Kora takes a hunting crossbow and Joel takes heavier hunting rifle. Then trio takes backpacks and leaves with horses, Kora with one and Ellie and Joel with another one. Together they go to hunt and teach Ellie about guns, how to aim better and what to do.


	4. Living in the Settlement

Kora wakes up in the early hours of the day as she saw a nightmare. She breaths heavily and is all sweaty. She changes her clothes as she gets up and goes to see Wills room. As she sees that her brother is sleeping peacefully in his bed, she takes a deep breath and walks to down stairs.

She goes to drink some water and decides to read a book. She doesn't even realize, how time flies by as she is reading. She is relaxing, trying to forget her dreams, her nightmares. She then gets up as she has read the book and puts it in the bookshelf. And then she hears steps from upstairs. Will has woken up.

Kora walks to kitchen and makes some breakfast and Will walks down stairs quickly. "Morning!" Will smiles and Kora laughs: "You are full of joy", making her brother laugh too as he sits to table. Duo talks some time as they eat breakfast which Kora made. Nothing much. Some meat and tomatoes they have grown in the settlement.

"So~!" Are you going to meet with Joel today?" Will smiles and Kora stops. She remembers her husband out of nowhere. "Probably not" Kora answers calmly and Will sighs heavily as an asnwer. "Kora... You need friends" Will tells woman, who glances at him. "I have friends. Maria, Tommy, other soldiers and hunters..." Kora lists her friends and Will sighs again.

"I meant that you need someone who can be more than a friend" Will leans closer to Kora, who is eating her food calm and holds her face neutral. "Then you should have said so" Koras face is neutral and calm and yet somehow annoyed. She doesn't like that Will tries to get new partner for her.

"Joel is amazing person! He could make you happy" Will smiles now and Kora takes a look into her brothers eyes. "He has a family already. I have no room there" Kora tries to explain to male, who hits his head against table. "Look Kora... I just try to help you. You still have a life ahead of you" Will tells his sister. 

Kora doesn't say anything. She just gets up and puts her plate away, cleaning it first. She then takes her jacket and other stuff and leaves the house, leaving Will alone in the house. Will just shakes his head as he continues eating without caring about his sister that much. 

Kora walks to see Tommy and Maria, who are talking about winter. Winter is coming already and it is probably going to be harsh on them. They tell about their ideas to Kora, who listens and agrees to help them without any problems. She wants everyone to stay safe and happy. She can do the dirty work if she has to.

"Oh. By the way Kora" Tommy smiles to woman, who rises her head from her thoughts. "Yes?" Woman smiles. "How did the hunting go?" Tommy asks with a smile and Kora wonders. "Well... There was hunters..." Kora remembers the meeting with the hunters she took down.

Maria thinks for a while as she listens to Kora, who tells everything that happened that day. "Maybe you should really team up with Joel... He is amazing shot, like you" Maria suggests and smiles as she speaks and Kora wonders. "But... I don't wish to team up with him. He has Ellie. Ellie needs him. If something happens to him, God knows what is going to happen to Ellie" Kora explains to Maria and Tommy, who understands her. 

Kora leaves duo alone and walks to see the Settlement. She likes to help here and there with different tasks. But there is a reason now why she wants to do this. She wants to forget Joel. That man hit her heart deep and it hurts. Matthew wouldn't be happy about this... Or... Would he?

Kora helps elder woman with moving her stuff from room to another one. She then goes to help with food and goes to help everyone here and there. This is normal life to her. This is her normal life in this horrible world and Kora loves these people, but hates her life. She wishes she could have been better. 

Woman walks to her house where Will is getting ready with her doctors clothes. "I am going to have few visits. I need to go to check few friends" Will explains quickly and Kora nods. She then walks to take her backpack and is leaving as Will stops her. "Ask Joel to join you. You need a friend out there" Will speaks voice serious and Kora shakes her head: "I don't need help".

Will shakes his head. "You can't live in the past forever!" Will yells then and Kora stops moving. She freezes to her place. "What?" Kora asks and Will massages his forehead. "I know you are trying to forget the past, but it's not working. You are trying too much alone! Let us help you" Will yells to his sister, who remember her past. Everything.

Kora feels as something hits her throat. "Will you saw it all..." Kora speaks and Will answers with simple: "Yes". Kora takes a look at her brother. "You saw how they murdered my family... Ian was just 6 years old! HE DIDN'T DESERVE SUCH FATE!" Kora speaks first calmly and then she gets more and more angry and furious as she speaks.

WIll just stands there back straight as he stares into Koras eyes. "AND YOU TELL ME THAT I CAN FIND PEACE! NOT UNTIL I AM DEAD! I AM OLD! I DON'T WANT HAPPINESS, BECAUSE I WILL ONLY LOSE IT AGAIN! I AM TOO SCARED TO FUCKING LIVE!" Kora yells now from the bottom of her lungs and she feels how she can't breath.

"Kora. Calm down" Will stays calm as he just stays there. But Kora. She won't calm down. "NO! I DON'T WANT A NEW LIFE TIME PARTNER! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK!" Kora yells now tears in her eyes as she remembers her sons smile and laughter. Will then sighs: "I have to go" and he leaves the house quickly, before he bursts into tears too.

Kora sits down next to wall as she feels deep pain in her heart and throat and head. All over her body. As she hears how door opens and she hides her face. "Will go away" Kora speaks tears flowing down her cheeks and for her surprise, Joel and Ellie walks to her. "What is wrong?" Ellie asks and Joel moves down on womans level.

Kora gives a laugh. "I am just old. And tired" Kora answers and Ellie hugs her. "You indeed need a hug" Ellie smiles and Kora hugs the child back. "Thanks Ellie" Kora smiles and Joel sits next to woman with Ellie. "You can speak to us. We won't tell anyone!" Ellie smiles, making Kora smile too. Kora messes Ellies hair and smiles to her: "Maybe some day" 

"Ellie is right. We are here if you need someone to speak to" Joel smiles and Ellie nods. Kora laughs: "Thanks Texas", making duo laugh slightly. Kora stays there with Ellie and Joel and they talk about comic books, world and how their day has been. Kora just listens to Ellie, remembering her son Ian. It makes her happy and somehow... calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while :c I just tried to figure out what to do with this story


End file.
